videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
God of War III
God of War III wurde von SCE Santa Monica Studio entwickelt und von Sony Computer Entertainment gepublished. Das Spiel gehört zur God of War-Reihe unter der Haupt-Reihe. Er ist der Nachfolger von God of War: Chains of Olympus und Vorgänger vom Spiel God of War: Ghost of Sparta. Das Spiel ist der Genre Hack 'n' Slay und Action-Adventure zuzuordnen. Handlung God of War III setzt die Geschichte seines Vorgängers fort. Kratos steht auf dem Rücken von Gaia, die zusammen mit den anderen Titanen den Olymp erklimmt, um die Götter anzugreifen. Am Gipfel des Berges stehen Zeus, Hermes, Hades, Poseidon und Helios, welche ihrerseits einen Angriff auf die Titanen beginnen. Nach dem Sieg über Poseidon und dessen Tod erreicht Gaia zusammen mit Kratos Zeus, welcher beide mit einem Blitzschlag vom Gipfel stürzt. Als Gaia erneut versucht, den Berg zu erklimmen, rutscht Kratos von ihrem Rücken. Sie behauptet, dass der Krieg der Titanen gegen die Götter wichtiger sei als Kratos' Rache, und lässt ihn in die Tiefe stürzen. Kratos landet im Fluss Styx, durch den er schwimmen muss - was ihm Schaden zufügt - und er kommt schließlich in der Unterwelt an. Dort erhält er die Verbannungsklingen und den Bogen des Apollo. Weiters bezwingt er dort Hades, woraufhin er dessen Klingen erhält Kratos sucht nach Informationen, die ihm helfen, Zeus zu töten. Schließlich erhält dann von Athene und Hephaistos, welcher zusammen mit Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Herkules, Hera und Zeus von ihm getötet wird, den Hinweis auf das Feuer des Olymp, welches jedes Lebewesen, sowohl Gott als auch Mensch tötet. Athene weist den Spartaner daraufhin, dass er nur an die Büchse der Pandora, welche sich im Feuer befindet, kommen kann, wenn er zuerst Pandora selbst findet. Als Kratos Pandora in den Gärten des Olymp (im Labyrinth) findet, befreit er sie und beide machen sich auf den Weg zum Feuer. Jedoch bevor Kratos zu den Gärten gelangt, kommt er zuerst an Aphrodites Gemächern an, was ihm die Gelegenheit bietet, rote Orbs zu sammeln, in dem er mit ihr Geschlechtsverkehr hat. Dies geschieht über Quick-Time-Events und wird nicht direkt gezeigt. In der "Kammer des Feuers" angekommen, kommt es zur ersten direkten Auseinandersetzung zwischen Kratos und Zeus, während Pandora, die zuerst von Zeus weggeschlagen wurde und bewusstlos dalag, ins Feuer springt, wodurch es erlischt. Kratos öffnet die Büchse, doch sie war leer. Auf Grund von Provokationen durch Zeus, beginnt der finale Kampf. Doch da greift Gaia, die noch immer lebt, ins Kampfgeschehen ein, doch Kratos und Zeus flüchten in Gaia's Inneres, wo beide dazu beitragen, dass ihr Herz schwer beschädigt wird und sie letztendlich stirbt. Es beginnt ein gnadenloser Kampf zwischen Vater und Sohn, wobei Zeus seinen Sprößling tötet, doch dieser findet im Jenseits seine verstorbene Familie und die Büchse der Pandora. Kratos öffnet sie erneut und er begreift, dass die Macht, einen Gott zu töten, in Wirklichkeit keines der Übel sei, sondern lediglich Hoffnung. Kratos erwacht wieder zum Leben und tötet Zeus endgültig. Schließlich will Athene diese Macht zurückhaben, doch Kratos rammt sich die Klinge des Olymp in seinen Bauch und übergibt die Hoffnung an die umherirrenden Seelen, die nach Hades' Tod am Himmel umherfliegen. Anschließend sieht man die Stelle, an der Kratos zu Boden gegangen ist, er selbst ist jedoch nicht mehr dort. Eine Blutspur führt zur nahen Klippe, Kratos´ Ende ist ungewiss. Bossgegner Da es in diesem Teil um die Vernichtung des Olymp geht, wurden spezielle Bossgegner eingebaut, die besiegt werden müssen, um über die Welt Naturkatastrophen hereinbrechen zu lassen. Diese sind: * Hippocampi (Poseidon's "Wasserpferd") * Poseidon (Der Ozean erhebt sich und überflutet ganze Landstriche) * Hades (Die gefangenen Seelen der Unterwelt werden befreit /Hadesklingen erhalten) * Helios (Die Sonne verdunkelt sich und Stürme ziehen über die Länder/Helios' Kopf erhalten) * Hermes (Eine Art Seuche wird freigesetzt, die sterbliche Wesen dahinrafft/Hermes' Stiefel erhalten) * Herkules (Keine Auswirkung/Nemeische Löwen erhalten) * Kronos (Keine Auswirkung) * Hephaistos (Keine Auswirkung/Nemesis-Peitschen erhalten) * Hera (Kein Bosskampf, da Kratos Hera in einer Zwischensequenz tötet, jedoch trocknen nach Heras Tod sämtliche Pflanzen aus) * Riesenskorpion (Keine Auswirkung/Boreas Eissturm erhalten) * Zeus (Chaos und Zerstörung) thumb|right|180px|Kratos vs. Herkules Gegen diese enormen Gegner helfen dem Spieler Finishing-Moves, welche als Interaktive Aktionen ausführbar sind, z.B. im Kampf gegen Herkules (vgl. Bild rechts). Kratos vs. Poseidon Dieser Bosskampf findet schon relativ früh statt, und zwar, als Gaia den Olymp erklimmen will. Der Meeresgott Poseidon springt vom Olymp aus ins Meer und er erhebt sich in einer anderen Form, nämlich vollständig von Wasser umgeben. Dabei trägt er auch seinen Dreizack. Alles beginnt mit Kratos' Kampf gegen ein Pferd aus Wasser, das Poseidon erschaffen hat. Kratos muss dabei dem "Wasser-Atem" des Pferdes ausweichen und dessen Klauen (das Pferd besitzt hier keine Hufe) attackieren, damit es von Gaia loslässt. Ist dies geschehen, muss Kratos auf Gaias Hand springen, um gegen den Gott in seiner Wassergestalt zu kämpfen. Dieser greift den Protagonisten mit seinem Dreizack an, welchem es auszuweichen gilt. In einem Finishing-Move reißt Kratos seinem Gegner den Panzer vom Leib. Daraufhin wird Kratos auf Gaias Kopf zurückgeschleudert, wo er erneut gegen das Wasserpferd kämpfen muss. Wenn er dies erneut geschafft hat, springt er in einem Finishing-Move auf Poseidon zu und trennt ihn vom Wasser, woraufhin die gesamte Wasser-Kreatur zerfällt. Kratos schlägt etliche Male auf den Gott ein und zerdrückt ihm, als Finishing-Move, die Augen, worauf er schließlich stirbt. Als Poseidon vom Berg ins Meer fällt, kommt es zu einem enormen Anstieg des Wasserpegels, was ganze Täler versinken lässt. Kratos vs. Hades Dieser zweite Bosskampf findet am Ende von Kratos' Reise durch die Unterwelt statt. Als erstes befindet man sich in einem dunklen Raum, in welchem man Hades regelrecht zerstückelt, d.h., dass man ihm in zwei Quick-Time-Events ziemlich große Fleischfetzen herausreißt und diese dann erledigen muss, wobei Hades derweil aus dem Boden Ketten kommen lässt, welche Kratos Schaden zufügen. Nach Beendigung dieses Fights, wo man bereits die Hades-Klingen erhält, setzt dieser an einem anderen Ort fort, wobei Hades im Fluss Styx steht und Kratos am Ufer. Kratos muss Hades attackieren und dessen Attacken ausweichen. Dabei kann er auf ein gegenüberliegendes Ufer springen, indem er sich mit seinen Waffen rüberschwingt. Ist auch dieser Kampf erfolgreich bestanden, ist Hades nun endgültig tot. Jetzt kann der Spieler noch dessen Helm mitnehmen. Kratos vs. Helios Als Kratos in der Stadt Olympia ankommt, kämpft der Sonnengott Helios bereits gegen den Feuer-Titanen. Kratos glangt zu einem Gerät, mit dem er Pfeile abschießen kann, was er auch nutzt, um Helios abzuschießen und so von seinem Wagen, welcher von brennenden Pferden gezogen wird, zu trennen. Nach dem Kratos sich den Weg durch das Chaos zum Sonnengott gemacht hat, muss er zuerst noch gegen einen Zyklopen und diverse Krieger mit Onyx-Schildern bestehen. Helios will ihn anschließen blenden, was der Spieler durch Anpassen von Kratos' rechtem Arm kompensieren muss, was durch Bewegen des rechten Analogsticks zu bewerkstelligen ist. In einem grausamen Finishing-Move reißt Kratos schließlich Helios dessen Kopf ab, welchen er mit sich trägt und durch Drücken auf L2+ \Delta\!\, Licht abgibt. Kratos vs. Hermes Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd zwischen Kratos und Hermes durch die Olympische Zitadelle kommt es zum Kampf, wobei Hermes anfangs durch seine Schnelligkeit klar im Vorteil ist. Wenn Kratos ihn aber schließlich doch erwischt, fügt er ihm schweren Schaden zu und als Finishing-Move schneidet Kratos seinem Gegner beide Beine ab und nimmt die Stiefel, die Kratos Schnelligkeit und die Fähigkeit, über Wände zu laufen, geben, an sich. Kratos vs. Herkules Nach einem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter Hera muss Kratos nun gegen seinen Bruder, Herkules, kämpfen. Herkules trägt dabei einen Helm, einen Schulterschutz und die Nemeischen Löwen. Im Laufe des Kampfes nimmt Kratos seinem Bruder - dies geschieht mit Hilfe von Quick-Time-Events - nacheinander einen Rüstungsteil ab, bis er schließlich im Besitz der Nemeischen Löwen ist. Dies geschieht, indem er sich zuerst gegen einen Angriff von Herkules wehrt und ihn schließlich packt und gegen eine Dornenhecke rammt und auf ihn einschlägt. Im Finishing-Move wirft Herkules Kratos gegen den Marmor-Balkon und packt schließlich die ganze Plattform, auf der sie kämpfen und will sie hinunterstürzen, doch Kratos hieft sich nach oben und schlägt mit den Nemeischen Löwen, welche ihm eine ungeheure Schlagkraft verschaffen, auf die Plattform, welche schließlich auf Herkules fällt. Mit seiner neuen Waffe zerschlägt Kratos letztendlich Herkules Kopf und beide fallen in ein Wassertunnelsystem, welches durch den Olymp führt. Während sich Kratos weiter auf den Weg macht, schwimmt Herkules' Leiche in jenem Wassertunnelsystem. Kratos vs. Kronos Auf seiner Reise durch den Tartarus trifft Kratos auf Gaia's Hand, die er vor seinem Kampf gegen Helios abgetrennt hat. Als er auf die Hand steigt, erhebt sich der Titan Kronos, der ihn erkennt und sichtlich sauer auf Gaia's Mörder ist. Kratos muss den Titanen zuerst mit Hilfe von Helios' Kopf blenden und dann an seinem Arm nach oben klettern und nebenbei einige schwächere Gegner eliminieren. Als Kratos eine Warze auf Kronos' Arm zerfetzt, wird er von diesem entdeckt und letzterer will ihn auch zerquetschen, wodurch Kratos zum Ausweichen gezwungen ist. Später gelangt Kratos durch ein Quick-Time-Event auf Kronos' anderen Arm und schließlich zum Schloss auf seinem Bauch, welches die Kette hält, welche ihrerseits wieder den Berg auf Kronos' Rücken hält. Hier ist es die Aufgaben von Kratos, die Onyx-Elemente mit Hilfe der Nemeischen Löwen zu zerstören. Doch zuerst muss er gegen kleinere Gegner kämpfen. Hat er die Elemente zerstört, wird er von Kronos aufgefressen, doch Kratos befreit sich mit Hilfe der Klinge des Olymp, wobei er Kronos' Bauch aufschlitzt, sodass dessen Gedärme heraushängen und er dem Tod nahe ist. Kronos fällt zu Boden. Anschließend klettert Kratos auf Kronos' Stirn und rammt ihm als Finishing-Move die Klinge des Olymp in den Schädel, worauf Kronos endgültig stirbt. Weiters hat Kratos in Kronos' Innerem den Omphalos-Stein gefunden. Kratos vs. Hephaistos Als Kratos von seiner Odyssee in den Tartarus zurückkehrt, muss Hephaistos feststellen, dass sein Versuch, Kratos im Tartarus sterben zu lassen, fehlgeschlagen ist. Er kann Kratos noch einmal davon überzeugen, dass es nicht seine Absicht war. In seiner Schmiede fertigt der Schmiedegott für den Spartaner die Nemesis-Peitschen an, welche die Eigenschaft haben, Elektrizität abzugeben. Zuerst will Hephaistos Kratos zerquetschen, doch Kratos kann dies abwehren. Dann versucht die verstümmelte Gottheit, ihn mit seinem Schmiedehammer zu zerdrücken, doch Kratos kann in die rechte der beiden Vorrichtungen Elektrizität leiten, was zur Folge hat, dass die Spitze, an der Hephaistos seine Stücke schleift, in seinen Bauch gerammt wird und er so stirbt. Kratos vs. Hera Dies ist eigentlich kein Boss-Kampf, trotzdem wird er hier als solcher angeführt, da Hera eine Gottheit ist. Nach einer Konversation zwischen Hera und Kratos packt dieser seine Mutter und erwürgt sie mit einer Hand. Daraufhin trocknen alle Pflanzen in den olympischen Gärten aus. Kratos vs. den Riesenskorpion Während seiner Expedition durch die Höhlen und das Labyrinth des Dädalus, wird Kratos mit einem Riesenskorpion konfrontiert, welcher das Juwel "Boreas Eissturm" in sich trägt. Dadurch hat der Skorpion eine enorme Größe angenommen und die Beine sind mit Onyx-Kristall umgeben. Kratos muss nun diese Kristalle zerstören. Ist dies geschehen, können die im Vergleich zu Onyx sehr schwachen Beine das Gewicht des Skorpions nicht mehr halten und er fällt zu Boden. Während des Zeitraums, bis die Onyx-Kristalle nachgewachsen sind, kann Kratos auf den Skorpion einschlagen/einstechen. Als Finishing-Move rammt er den Stachel des Skorpions diesem ein, worauf der gesamte Skorpion zu Eis erstarrt. Nun muss Kratos seinen Gegner nur noch vollständig zerstören (da er aus Eis ist, zersplittert er) und dann kann Kratos das Juwel Boreas Eissturm an sich nehmen. Kratos vs. Zeus Nachdem Kratos das Labyrinth gehoben und damit das Schutzgitter um das Feuer des Olymps entfernt hat, erscheint Zeus in der Kammer des Feuers und wirft Pandora zur Seite, wodurch sie ohnmächtig wird. Jetzt beginnt der finale Kampf zwischen Vater und Sohn, Zeus und Kratos. Während Kratos Attacken weicht Zeus ständig sehr schnell aus (über Blitze, daher weicht er mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit aus) und greift seinen Gegner mit Blitzen an. Während des Kampfes erwacht Pandora und will ins Feuer springen. Kratos will dies verhindern, doch als Zeus ihm das ausreden will, erkennt auch er, dass es der einzige Weg sei, die Büchse der Pandora und damit die Macht, einen Gott zu töten, zu befreien. Als es geschehen ist, wird eine Druckwelle abgegeben, die Kratos und Zeus Schaden zufügt und ohnmächtig werden lässt. Kratos erwacht und öffnet die Büchse, doch diese ist leer. Zeus provoziert seinen Sohn und zieht sich schließlich auf den Ausguck, an dem alles begann, zurück. Kratos taucht auch dort auf und die beiden wollen es nun zu Ende bringen. Doch da taucht Gaia, die den Sturz überlebt hat, auf und zerstört den Balkon, doch beide Kontrahenten können fliehen. Zuerst fliehen beide in Gaia's Inneres, wo während des Kampfes ihr Herz so schwer beschädigt wird, dass sie stirbt. Erneut fliehen beide an einen anderen Ort im Olymp, wo Zeus Kratos all seiner Waffen beraubt, packt und ihn tötet. Kratos findet sich im Jenseits wieder, wo er seine Familie und die kürzlich verstorbene Pandora wiederfindet. Weiters findet er auch die Büchse der Pandora wieder und als ihm klar wird, dass die Macht, einen Gott zu töten, Hoffnung sei, kehrt er wieder ins Leben zurück und besiegt Zeus. Als Finishing-Move schleudert er Zeus gegen einen Felsen und schlägt unaufhörlich auf dessen Kopf ein, wodurch die Blutspritzer ihm die Sicht nehmen. Danach wischt sich Kratos das Blut vom Gesicht und betrachtet Zeus' Leiche. Waffen in GOW III *'Klingen der Athene:' Zwei Klingen, welche Kratos von der Göttin Athene am Ende von God of War erhalten hat. Später werden diese von Athene (in der Unterwelt) in die Verbannungsklingen verwandelt. *'Verbannungsklingen:' Diese Waffen sind die verwandelten Versionen der Klingen der Athene, welche Kratos in der Unterwelt von letzterer erhält. Sie richten mehr Schaden an als die Klingen der Athene. *'Die Klinge des Olymp:' Eine gigantische Klinge, mit der der Große Krieg zwischen den Titanen und den Göttern geschlagen wurden. Mit ihr kann Kratos Sparta's Rage aktivieren, ein Modus, in dem Kratos für einen begrenzten Zeitraum keinen Schaden nimmt und seine Attacken werden mit dieser Waffe ausgeführt, was den Gegnern enorm viel Schaden zufügt. *'Hadesklauen:' Zwei Doppel-Klauen, die ursprünglich dem Gott der Unterwelt, Hades, gehörten und daher die Fähigkeit haben, Seelen aus Körpern zu ziehen. Kratos macht sich diese Waffe im Kampf gegen Hades zu eigen. Wird diese Waffe im Kampf verwendet, kann der Spieler durch Drücken auf R2 eine Seele hervorrufen, die ihn im Kampf für einen gewissen Zeitraum unterstützt. Die Form der Seele kann im Verbesserungsmenü angepasst werden. *'Die Nemeischen Löwen:' Dies sind zwei Art "stählerne Handschuhe", die die Form von Löwenköpfen haben. Einst hat Herkules, der Bruder von Kratos, sich diese Waffe im Kampf gegen den Nemeischen Löwen verdient, bis Kratos ihn schließlich tötet und diese Waffen an sich nimmt. *'Nemesis-Peitschen:' Zwei Waffen, bestehend aus mehreren Klingen, die die Fähigkeit haben, Elektrizität abzugeben. Kratos erhält diese Waffen vom Schmiedegott Hephaistos, der diese aus dem Omphalos-Stein fertigt. Bei Verwendung dieser Waffen kann der Spieler durch Drücken auf R2 einen Zauber hervorrufen, der sämtlichen Gegnern in Kratos Nähe per Blitzschläge Schaden zufügt. Magie in GOW III *'Göttliche Abrechnung:' Kratos rammt die Klingen von Athene in den Boden und erzeugt damit einen Wirbelsturm, der allen Gegnern in Kratos unmittelbarer Nähe Schaden zufügt. *'Spartas Armee:' Kratos beschwört eine Reihe von Spartanern, die einen Schild vor sich tragen und dann ihre Speere nach außen stechen, wobei jeder der getroffen wird, Schaden nimmt. Dies funktioniert nur bei den Verbannungsklingen *'Seelenbeschwörung:' Bei Verwendung der Hades-Klauen kann der Spieler durch drücken von R2 eine Seele heraufbeschwören, die ihn im Kampf unterstützt. Die Form der Seele wird im Verbesserungsmenü geändert. *'Nemeisches Gebrüll:' Kratos schlägt die Nemeischen Löwen zu Boden, wobei zwei Druckwellen entstehen, die allen Gegnern in naher bis mittlerer Entfernung Schaden zufügen. *'Nemesis-Wut:' Bei Verwendung der Nemesis-Klingen, paralysiert Kratos nahe und mittelweit-entfernte Gegner durch Elektrizität. Items in GOW III *'Bogen des Apollo:' Ein Bogen, der einst Apollo gehörte. Kratos erwirbt ihn in der Unterwelt. Damit kann der Spieler brennende Pfeile abschießen, die auch das ansonsten störende Astwerk verbrennen können. *'Helio's Kopf:' In seinem Kampf gegen den Sonnengott Helios, reißt Kratos diesem mit bloßen Händen den Kopf ab und nimmt ihn mit. Damit kann er Licht ins Dunkel bringen und verborgene Gegenstände sichtbar machen (an Stellen, wo heller Staub ist, muss man per L2+ \Delta\!\, ' hinleuchten). *'Hermes' Stiefel: Kratos entreißt dem Götterboten Hermes dessen Stiefel im Kampf, wobei er ihm beide Beine abschneidet. Sie verleihen Kratos die Fähigkeit an gewissen Stellen, wo man goldene Fußabdrücke sieht, über Wande zu laufen und weiters wird Kratos damit enorm schnell. Reliquien in GOW III Die Reliquien in diesem Spiel haben an sich eine ähnliche Funktion wie in Dantes Inferno: Sie geben dem Protagonisten zusätzliche Fähigkeiten, ohne separat aktiviert werden zu müssen. *'Das Goldene Flies:' Dieses Goldene Flies befindet sich bereits seit God of War II in Kratos' Besitz und hat die Eigenschaft, feindliche Angriffe zu blocken und/oder zurückzuwerfen, dies geschieht durch Drücken von L1. Bei der Durchquerung des Flusses Styx wurde auch das Flies leicht beschädigt, aber nicht zerstört. Es erhält neue Kraft durch die neuen Verbannungsklingen. *'Boreas Eissturm:' Dieses Juwel, was Kratos nach seinem Kampf mit dem Riesenskorpion erhält, enthält den eisigen Atem des Nordwindes und ist eine natürliche Energiequelle, welche Kratos nutzt, um die Mechanismen im Labyrinth zu aktivieren. *'Ikarus-Flügel:' Diese Flügel trägt Kratos auch schon seit GOW II. Sie erlauben Kratos für einen gewissen Zeitraum zu fliegen und an Orte zu gelangen, wo er sonst nicht hinkommen würde, z.B. in der Unterwelt, als er sich den Bogen des Apollo holt. Dort wird er durch den Auftrieb der heißen Luft, welche von den brennenden Zweigen ausgeht, unterstützt. *'Spartas Wut:' Ein neuer Modus, der vergleichbar mit Wut der Götter aus God of War oder Wut der Titanen aus God of War II ist. Er kann aktiviert werden, wenn die dafür vorgesehene Anzeige vollständig gefüllt ist. Diese Anzeige befindet sich in der Mitte der rechten Seite. Gefüllt wird sie durch Komboattacken, etc. Wenn man im Verbesserungsmenü "Zeus' Adler" (Erhalt nach erstmaligem Abschluss des Spiels) aktiviert hat, kann man diesen Modus unbegrenzt nutzen. *'Poseidon's Dreizack:' Der Dreizack des Meeresgottes Poseidon erlaubt Kratos, unter Wasser für einen unbegrenzten Zeitraum zu Atmen. göttliche Besitztümer Diese Gegenstände haben einst den Göttern gehört, bis Kratos sie an sich genommen hat. Da dies im Laufe des Spiels geschieht, können die Gegenstände erst nach erstmaligem Abschließen des Spiels aktiviert werden. *'Aphrodite's Strumpfband:' Dieser Gegenstand, der ursprünglich Aphrodite gehörte, bewirkt, dass die Verbannungsklingen erneut durch die Klingen der Athene ersetzt werden. *'Dädalus' Schaltpläne:' Garantieren unbegrenzt viele Item-Verwendungen. *'Hades' Helm:' Dauerhaftes Maximum an Gesundheit. *'Helios' Schild:' Multiplikation des Combo-Zählers mit 3. *'Hephaistos' Ring:' Alle Herausforderungen werden automatisch gewonnen. *'Hera's Kelch:' Der Gesundheitsbalken nimmt ständig ab, ohne jemals vollständig leer zu werden. *'Herkules' Schulterschutz:' Verringert den erlittenen Schaden um 1/3. *'Hermes' Münze:' Multiplikation der Anzahl der gesammelten roten Orbs mit 10. *'Poseidon's Muschelhorn:' Dem Spieler steht dauerhaft unbegrenzt viel Magie zu. *'Zeus' Adler:' Gewährt dem Spieler die unbegrenzte Nutzung des Spartas Wut-Modus. Charaktere und Gegner Charaktere Aphrodite Aphrodite ist die Göttin der Liebe und die Gattin von Hephaistos. Sie spielt keine Rolle in Kratos' Rachefeldzug und ist daher auch die einzige Gottheit, die nicht getötet wird. Sie taucht lediglich zweimal im Spiel auf, als Kratos zufällig auf ihre Gemächer stößt. Wenn Kratos den Raum betritt, findet er Aphrodite vor, die sich gerade mit ihren Dienerinnen vergnügt. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch zwischen den beiden erklärt sie sich bereit, mit Kratos zu schlafen, obwohl er kein Gott mehr ist. Athene Athene ist die verstorbene Göttin der Weisheit und Zeus' Tochter. Sie warf sich einst zwischen Zeus und Kratos und wurde dadurch statt Zeus von der Klinge des Olymps getötet. Im Spiel steht sie Kratos als Geist zur Seite und gibt ihm wichtige Ratschläge, die ihm bei seinem Rachefeldzug unterstützen. Cronos Er ist der Sohn von Gaia und weiters der Vater von Zeus. Er trägt Pandora's Tempel auf dem Rücken, welcher mit Ketten befestigt ist. In diesem Tempel befand sich einst die Büchse der Pandora, welche jedoch von Kratos geöffnet wurde. Danach wurde Cronos in die Tiefen des Tartarus verbannt. Im Spiel begegnet Kratos dem Titanen, als er auf Geheiß von Hephaistos den Omphalos-Stein sucht. Kronos hält Kratos für den Mörder von Gaia und will sowohl für dies, als auch für seine Verbannung Rache nehmen. Im Laufe des Kampfes zieht ihm Kratos dessen Fingernägel ab, schlitzt ihm den Bauch auf und kommt mit dem Omphalos-Stein heraus, nachdem er gegessen worden ist. Schließlich zerschlägt Kratos die Ketten und rammt ihm das Verbindungsstück seiner Fesseln in den Hals. Als letzte Tat nimmt Kratos die Klinge des Olymps und rammt sie Kronos in den Schädel, worauf er stirbt. Dädalus Dädalus ist der Vater von Ikarus und wurde von Zeus beauftragt, ein gewaltiges Labyrinth zu bauen. Im Gegenzug dafür würde Zeus dafür sorgen, dass seinem Sohn nichts passiert. Beim Bau des Labyrinths hat er Boreas Eissturm als Energiequelle und somit als Antrieb für die Mechanismen des Labyrinths entdeckt. Die drei Richter Die drei Richter des Hades sind die verstorbenen Könige Minos, Aiakos und Rhadamantys. Diese Könige stehen in Form von gewaltigen Statuen in der Unterwelt und richten über die Verstorbenen. Wenn sie eine Seele für würdig befinden, darf sie ins Elysium, das Paradies, auffahren. Befinden sie sie aber für unwürdig, wandert die Seele direkt in den Hades. Weiters halten sie mit dem jeweils rechten Arm die Kette des Gleichgewichts, welche das Gleichgewicht zwischen der Unterwelt und dem Olymp aufrecht erhält. Im Laufe des Spiels zerstört Kratos zuerst mit den Nemeischen Löwen die Onyx-Kristalle am Hinterkopf der Statuen, worauf die Augen erlöschen und alle drei die Hand von der Kette nehmen. Anschließend zerstört Kratos die Onyx-Kristalle, welche die Kette in der Unterwelt halten. Dies hat zur Folge, dass die Kette hochschnellt und die Statuen zerstört. Epimetheus Epimetheus ist der Titan der Natur und klettert mit den anderen den Olymp hinauf. Er wird gleich zu Beginn von Poseidon besiegt. Gaia Gaia ist die Mutter der Titanen. Zunächst will sie Kratos bei seiner Rache gegen Zeus helfen, doch dann stellt sie sich gegen ihn, da sie sagt, dass dies der Krieg der Titanen sei, nicht Kratos'. Als sie dann am Berg vor der Stadt Olympia am Berg hing, zerstört Kratos ihre Hand, indem er die Baumwurzeln, die als Sehnen fungieren, durchtrennt. Die Hand landet später im Tartarus, doch Gaia ist am Leben und ihre Hand hat sich teilweise nachgebildet. Gegen Ende des Spiels, als es zur finalen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Kratos und seinem Vater kommt, hat sie den Gipfel des Olymp erreicht und will beide zerquetschen, aber Kratos und Zeus können in ihr Inneres flüchten, wo sie ihren Kampf fortsetzen und dabei Gaia's Herz so schwer beschädigen, dass sie stirbt. Hades Hades ist der Gott der Unterwelt und er herrscht über das gleichnamige Reich. In seinem Kampf mit ihm, eignet sich Kratos dessen Waffen, die Hadesklingen, an und entzieht ihm damit seine Seele. Als Folge werden alle verstorbenen Seelen frei und schweben auch in der irdischen Welt umher. Kratos erhält durch den Besitz von Hades Seele die Fähigkeiten, durch den Styx zu schwimmen, ohne Schaden zu nehmen, Seelen zu entziehen und zu beschwören und Hyperion's Tor zu benutzen, für das man die Seele eines wahren Gottes braucht. Helios Helios ist der Sonnengott und fährt mit einem Streitwagen, gezogen von brennenden Pferden, als er versucht, den Titanen Perses zu töten. Nachdem er von Kratos abgeschossen wurde, liegt er schwer verwundet am Boden. Nach dem Scheitern der Unterstützung, will er Kratos blenden, was der Spieler verhindern muss. Ist dies geschehen, reißt Kratos dessen Kopf ab und nimmt ihn mit, um Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Hephaistos Hephaistos, der Schmiedegott und Aphrodite's Gemahl, wurde aus dem Olymp verstoßen, nachdem er sich geweigert hatte, Zeus den Schlüssel für die Büchse zu überreichen, nämlich seine Tochter Pandora. Er unterstützt Kratos zahlreich und verrät ihm das Geheimnis von Zeus' Macht, das Feuer des Olymps. Als er später herausfindet, dass Kratos vorhat, Pandora ins Feuer gehen zu lassen und sie so zu töten, versucht er selbst, Kratos zu töten, einmal in dem er ihn in den Tartarus schickt und ein zweites Mal versucht er ihn mit eigenen Händen zu töten, aber Kratos nutzt die Nemesis-Peitschen, die Hephaistos für ihn angefertigt hat, um die Klinge, mit der Hephaistos seine Waffen schärft, in dessen Bauch zu rammen, worauf der stirbt. Hera Hera ist die Frau von Zeus. Sie wird von Kratos in den Gärten des Olymps getötet, was zur Folge hat, dass sämtliche Pflanzen austrocknen. Herkules Herkules ist der Halbbruder von Kratos und eifersüchtig auf ihn, da er glaubt, dass Zeus Kratos bevorzugt hat. Bei ihrem Zusammentreffen im Spiel will er Kratos töten, um selbst den Thron des Kriegsgottes besteigen zu können. Hermes Hermes, der Götterbote, ist ein weiterer Gegner von Kratos und ihm vorerst dank seiner Schnelligkeit überlegen, doch nach einer Verfolgungsjagd durch die Olympische Zitadelle erwischt Kratos ihn und schneidet ihm beide Beine ab, wodurch er stirbt und eine Seuche freisetzt, die den Olymp befällt. Kratos nimmt sich nach seinem Sieg dessen Stiefel an sich. Kratos Kratos ist der Hauptprotagonist des Spiels und Sohn von Zeus, was ihm zum Halbbruder von Herkules macht. Nachdem ihm die Götter einst dazu gebracht haben, seine eigene Familie zu töten, will Kratos Rache nehmen, wobei er von den Titanen unterstützt wird, da sie beide das selbe Ziel verfolgen. Später wollen die Titanen die Rache für sich haben und hintergehen Kratos. Kratos startet seinen individuellen Rachefeldzug und tötet jedes Lebewesen, das sich ihm in den Weg stellt, so werden alle Götter, bis auf Aphrodite, getötet. Ozeanus Ozeanus ist der Titan der Meere. Als die Titanen zu Beginn des Spiels den Olymp erklimmen, wird er von Hades, der in sein Reich geht, zurückgeschleudert. Pandora Pandora war die allererste Frau auf der Welt. Sie wurde von Hephaistos, der später ihr Adoptivvater wurde, aus Erde geschaffen und alle Götter gaben ihr individuelle Gaben. Sie und ihr Mann Prometheus wurden mit der Aufgabe betraut, die Büchse zu bewachen, in der alle Übel der Welt gebannt waren. Als sie die Büchse einst für Kratos öffnete, wurde sie für alle Zeit ins Labyrinth gesperrt und Hephaistos wurde verletzt und verbannt. Sie ist der Schlüssel zur Büchse. Weiters hilft sie Kratos, zu fliehen und zum Feuer zu gelangen. Sie ist bereit, ins Feuer zu springen, was sie auch tut und so das Feuer erlischt. Peiritheus Peiritheus ist der sterbliche Geliebte der Persephone und wurde für ewige Zeit in den Hades verbannt. Als Kratos in die Unterwelt reist, verbrennt er hin bei lebendigem Leib, um an den Bogen des Apollo zu kommen, welchen Peiritheus bei sich trug. Perses Perses ist der Titan der Zerstörung. Bei seinem Angriff auf die Stadt Olympia wird er mit Helios konfrontiert. Kratos tötete Helios und hatte nichts von ihm zu befürchten. Doch später wird er von Kratos mit der Klinge des Olymps getötet. Poseidon's Prinzessin Sie ist eine Geliebte von Poseidon und wurde von ihm gefangen gehalten. Bei Kratos' Durchwanderung dessen Palastes trifft er auf sie. Er nimmt sie mit und bringt sie dazu, ein Handrad zu halten, damit er passieren kann. Doch das Handrad ist zu schwer für sie und sie wird kurz danach zerfetzt. Zeus Zeus ist Kratos' Vater, der Gott der Gewitter und Blitze und der Hauptantagonist des Spiels. Einst hat er mit den anderen Göttern die Große Schlacht, den Krieg zwischen den Titanen und Göttern, geschlagen und dabei die Klinge des Olymp verwendet. Nach Kratos' Sieg über Ares, wo die Übel aus Pandora's Büchse befreit werden, befallen eben jene Übel die Menschen, aber auch die Götter. So wird Zeus Opfer jener Übel, die er einst in die Büchse bannte. Zeus wird von der schlimmsten Seuche befallen, der Furcht. Von Angst zerfressen, wird er zu einem paranoiden Monster, der zwanghaft versucht, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut zu ermorden. Am Ende des Spiels, als er gegen den Geist Spartas bestehen muss, gelingt es ihm, Kratos zu töten. Doch im Jenseits findet Kratos in der Büchse der Pandora, welche zuerst leer schien, die Macht einen Gott zu töten - Hoffnung. Von dieser Macht beflügelt, kehrt Zeus' Sohn ins Leben zurück und tötet Zeus in einem grausamen Kampf. Gegner ; Olympische Wache Dies sind einfache Soldaten, die von den Göttern des Olymps seinerzeit in den großen Krieg gegen die Titanen geschickt wurden. Jetzt werden sie von Zeus kontrolliert. ; Olympische Legionäre Wie die Olympische Wache, nur besitzt diese Art eine bessere Rüstung. ; Verfluchte SkeletteDer deutsche Original-Name für diesen Gegner ist (noch) nicht geklärt. Der jetzige Name basiert auf dem englischen Namen "Cursed Remains". Dies sind untote Krieger, die in Form von Skeletten Kratos attackieren. ; Olympischer Bogenschütze Diese untoten, weiblichen Bogenschützen greifen Kratos häufig von einer erhöhten Position an. ; Olympische TeufelDer deutsche Original-Name für diesen Gegner ist (noch) nicht geklärt. Der jetzige Name basiert auf dem englischen Namen "Olympus Fiends". Untote Krieger, welche von Elektrizität erfüllt sind. ; Olympische Wächter Untote Krieger, die in Skelettform und mit Rüstung behangen, Kratos im Weg stehen. Sie tragen einen großen Shild, um sich zu schützen. ; Olympische Wächter (mit Onyx-Schild) Wie Olympische Wächter, nur ist der Schild aus Onyx. ; Verlorene Seelen Diese Seelen von verstorbenen gewöhnlichen Menschen streifen durch die Unterwelt und greifen Kratos mit ihren bloßen Fäusten an, wobei sie nur wenig Schaden verrichten. Aber, diese Seelen können sich in mächtigere Kreaturen der Unterwelt verwandeln. ; Talos-Statue (steinerne) Diese Steinstatuen können zum Leben erwachen. Sie tragen große Hämmer und fügen enormen Schaden zu, jedoch sind sie sehr langsam. ; Talos-Statue (brozene) Wie steinerne Talos-Statuen, jedoch um einiges stärker und beständiger. ; Zentauren-Generäle Zentauren-Generäle befehligen Heerscharen von Untoten, die dann alle Kratos attackieren. ; Zerberus-Mischling Ein dreiköpfiger Hund, welcher die Fähigkeit hat, Feuer zu speien. Wenn man sie etwas verwundet hat, kann man sie als Reittiere benutzen und somit andere Gegner eliminieren. ; Hades Zerberus Eine Lava-Version des Zerberus, die am Eingang zu Hades' Palast auftauchen. ; Hades Zerberus-Welpe Ein Zerberus-Junges, welches nur einen Kopf besitzt und explosiv ist. ; Chimera Die mythologische Figur, welche den Vorderbau eines Löwen, das Hinterteil einer Ziege und eine Schlange als Schwanz hat. ; Zyklopen-Berserker Zyklopen, die eine große Keule schwingen. Sind diese verwundet, kann Kratos auf sie klettern und ihren Körper und damit ihre Keule dazu verwenden, Gegner zu vernichten. Da der Zyklop dauernd verletzt wird, wird Kratos nach kurzem vor das Gesicht dieses Wesens klettern und ihm das Auge rausreißen, wodurch es stirbt. ; Zyklopen-Vollstrecker Riesige Zyklopen, die eine riesige, mit stacheln besetzte Stahlkugel in Händen halten, die enormen Schaden zufügt. ; Zyklopen-Hinterbliebener Untote Zyklopen-Berserker, die genau wie diese Keulen schwingen. Sie erscheinen lediglich im Tartarus, wo sie Kratos bei den Fesseln von Kronos attackieren. ; Harpien Mit Flügeln ausgestattete, weibliche Kreaturen, die die Götter beschützen wollen. ; Harpien-Königin Eine Harpien-Art, die von Kratos als Transportmittel genutzt wird. So muss er zuerst ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, in dem er einen Pfeil mit dem Bogen des Apollo auf sie schießt. Anschließend sticht er sich mit den Verbannungsklingen fest und springt, kurz bevor die Harpien-Königin den Verletzungen erliegt, zu einer anderen Harpie (wenn notwendig) u.s.w. ; Gorgone Eine Kreatur, die sämtliche Gegner in der Umgebung für einen gewissen Zeitraum zu Stein verwandeln kann. Kratos kann als Finishing-Move ihren Kopf abschneiden, wodurch alle außer er versteinert werden und er so alle töten kann. ; Gorgonen-Schlange Dito zu Gorgon, nur haben diese ein schlangenförmiges Aussehen. ; Skorpionen-Laich Die Nachkommen des gigantischen Skorpions Skorpius, welcher "Die Höhlen" bewohnt. ; Minotauren-Brut Ein Minotaurus, der mächtige Angriffe durchführen kann, aber keine Rüstung trägt ; Minotauren-Elite Ein Minotaurus, der zusätzlich eine schwere Rüstung und eine große Axt trägt. ; Labrys-MinotaurusEs liegt hier keine Übersetzung des Wortes Labrys vor, daher wird ausgegangen, dass dies ein Spezialbegriff, bzw. eine Artenbezeichnung ist. Wie Minotaurus-Elite, jedoch ist dieser noch stärker und seine Axt ist noch größer. ; Satyr Der mythologischen Kratur des s nachempfunden. Sie sind sehr agil und können sehr geschickt mit ihrem Kampfstab umgehen, welcher an einem Ende eine scharfe Klinge besitzt. ; wilder Hund Hunde, die dem Zerberus-Welpen zum Verwechseln ähnlich sehen. Sie sind jedoch ziemlich schwach und greifen nur in Rudeln oder mit anderen Kreaturen an. ; Sirenen-Verführerin Die berühmten Sirenen, die ihren Schrei aussenden und Kratos somit verführen wollen. Sie sind starke Gegner, die sich geisterhaft machen können und nur wieder sichtbar werden, wenn sie es wollen, oder wenn Kratos sie mit Helios' Kopf blendet. ; Gespenster des Olymps Diese Geister tragen an beiden Händen kurfige Klingen, die gegebenenfalls als Bumerang eingesetzt werden können. Des weiteren haben sie die Fähigkeit, im Boden zu verschwinden und plötzlich wieder aufzutauchen, um Kratos Schaden zuzufügen. Dies kann jedoch verhindert werden, wenn man auf den Boden achtet, wo man ihre Bewegungen verfolgen kann. Trivia *das Spiel ähnelt dem im Jahre 2012 erscheinenden Asura's Wrath. Links Anmerkungen Quellen Kategorie:God of War Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Hack 'n' Slay Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:2010 Kategorie:Sony Computer Entertainment